A Snowy New Concept
by Dark-Plague2863
Summary: Chii's first Christmas! Oneshot made for a recent competition. Enjoy!


A Snowy New Concept

**Nothing special here, just a small one-shot I cooked up for a contest on a forum I frequent. If I had to choose a time frame for this... I'd say it takes place during Volumes 5 or 6... But it doesn't really matter in the end. Hope it leads to someone's enjoyment! -Da Plague**

* * *

The snow was coming down hard outside now… It wasn't really a foreign feeling to Hideki Motosuwa. Being from Hokkaido and all, he'd experienced his fair share of harsh winters. He just never imagined such a sharp temperature curve from the blazing heat that he had experienced during the summertime…

Which thus brought about his current crisis. Hideki hadn't expected the sudden blizzard, having been shopping at the time, and was now rushing home underneath the chilling assault from the sky. Luckily, his objective had been met, so he wasn't coming home empty handed.

Finally having reached the apartment, Hideki quickly opened the door, and sidestepped inside, slamming it behind him. "God, we don't even get that kind of freaking weather up north!" he panted as his hands went to his knees, breathing quickly from his outdoor marathon. Having made such a racket upon his entrance, it naturally caught the attention of a nearby individual, who was peaking her head out from her door, looking at him oddly.

"Weather that bad, Motosuwa-kun?" she asked rather chidingly, suppressing a chuckle as she said it. Hideki nodded, before putting his head in his pocket absentmindedly. "What were you doing out there anyhow at this time of night?"

"Just some Christmas shopping, Hibiya-san… Don't have much time left, but I'd been hoping to wait until the prices started going down." Hideki answered his manager, while scratching the back of his neck. "Didn't think it'd take so damned long, look's like a lot of people had the same idea."

Now having a pretty good idea of whom this little expedition was for, she did nothing else but grin, and went back inside of her room. It was none of her business, and it looked like everything would be fine.

Watching his manager's face retreat behind her door, Hideki composed himself, and began his short trek up the stairs. 'Everything's going accordingly… Just one more week!' he thought excitedly. Finally reaching the 4th floor, he proceeded down the hallway, and began to unlock the door to his room. If he didn't know any better, above the clinking of his keys inside the lock, he could hear some rustling coming from inside. The thought never really hit him until he opened the door however, and-

"WELCOME BACK, HIDEKI!" -proceeded to be glomped by a rather over-zealous Chii.

If Hideki's mouth moved the same way his brain did, 'Ow' would've been the indicating response. However, he decidedly answered with a simple, pleasant, "Hello, Chii. How was your day?"

Chii nodded, and smiled, but then seemed to be distracted by something to Hideki's left. "Hideki… What is that box?"

"What bo- AH!" Shit… That box. He quickly dove on top of his covert little cube, and dug it swiftly back into his pocket. "Oh, nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Chii…?"

For a lack of a legible comment, Hideki sure was brought to his mental knees with just that one word. "Well… It's just something I got for you for Christmas. It's not right if I let you see it beforehand."

Again, "Chii… Chii doesn't understand. What is Christmas?"

Of course, it had never occurred to him that she would never understand the idea of Christmas. I mean, everybody knows what Christmas is! But after mentally slapping himself, he remembered he had failed to tell her anything of the holiday. "Well Chii… It's like this."

"Chii…?"

"Christmas is a holiday that people celebrate every year at around this time. We're supposed to be nicer to people, try to be in lighter spirits, and it's tradition to give gifts to all of your closest friends."

Chii nodded at this, and looked out the window. Sure enough, it being so late at night meant that nobody was outside. Especially with the snow still coming down so hard, there must've been at least 2 inches piled up by now. "So… Today is Christmas? Should I have a gift for Hideki?"

Hideki chuckled, and shook his head 'no'. "Christmas isn't for another week, that's when people give each other their gifts. We just want to try to be happy for the entire Christmas Season!"

"One more week until Christmas, Chii understands."

Despite her quoted understanding, it still seemed that something appeared to be bothering her. This going rather unnoticed to Hideki, as he stood up, and proceeded to head to the bathroom to get ready to go to sleep. "Should I have a gift for Hideki next week then?"

Hideki paused, looking around, and breaking into a genuine smile for the first time that day. "If you feel that I'm a good friend of yours, you can get me whatever you wish if you want to. Remember, I said the money you earned from working at Ueda-San's was all yours."

Chii smiled, and nodded her head again. "Chii understands. I'll buy Hideki a gift for Christmas."

A few moments later, both quite tired from the days events, crawled into their futon and fell into a deep, idea filled slumber. If Chii had remained online a few seconds longer, she would've been able to feel the slight kiss on her cheek, and the near inaudible murmuring of a "Thank you, Chii…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here it was, Christmas morning. A week of Christmas carolers, lights, and greetings had already gone by at full speed. A small beam of light began to work its way through the recently installed window shades, and began to rest itself on Hideki's right eyelid. For some ungodly reason (Probably because the Author needed him to wake up somehow, and decided on an old favorite Cliché), this began to awaken him from his slumber.

After the standard inaudible mumbling, yawning, scratching, and groaning, Hideki managed to achieve a semi-aware state of consciousness. The same could not be said for Chii, who still lay serenely in the depths of their futon.

Hideki, remembering what day it was, began to look down upon her sleeping figure. He really did hope that she would be excited about the gift he had put so much effort (And money) into… Even if it was just because of her programming, hopefully it was something she could remember. "Chii… Chii, wake up! It's Christmas Morning!"

Chii, unlike Hideki, quickly woke up, and sat up with ease. "Good morning, Hideki!"

Hideki, having expecting the usual morning response, chuckled a little, before getting up (With Chii quickly copying him), stretching (Again with the Copycat), and walking over to his closet, opening it up and taking out a small wrapped package from inside.

He looked over to Chii, who now held a rather curious gaze about her. "Chii…?"

"Merry Christmas, Chii." Hideki said as he handed the gift to her, which she gazed at curiously.

"Hideki gave Chii a box as a gift?"

Hideki face faulted at this, having failed yet again to remember explaining something to her. "Well Chii…" he began from the ground, slowly picking himself back up, "No. The gift is inside the box. You have to open it up!"

Chii smiled, and began to look down at the present in her small hands, "Chii understands… Can I open the box now?"

Hideki smiled, and nodded. "Whenever you're ready."

Chii began to cautiously open up her gift. First tearing away the wrapping paper, and then opening the cardboard box itself… to reveal another, albeit smaller, black rounded box. She sent a confused look to Hideki, who nodded in encouragement, and gave her the confidence to open the new box…

To reveal a small golden necklace, with a crystal heart laying in the middle of the chain.

"Hideki…" she gasped, amazed at how much his gift must have cost.

Hideki smiled, and proceeded to walk closer to Chii, encasing her in a soft hug. "I hope you like it."

Chii smiled, and took the necklace out, placing it around her neck and fastening the back. "Chii likes her gift, thank you Hideki!"

Hideki looked at the innocent sight, and blushed slightly. "It was worth the money then." 'Though I won't be eating well for the next week or two.' he added as a mental afterthought.

Chii then perked up again, if such was possible after receiving her gift, and began to rush towards the kitchen. "Chii has a gift for Hideki too!"

Hideki laughed out loud, watching her proceed to open up one of the kitchen cupboard doors, and pulls something out, which she had quickly hid behind her back. "Oh, I can't wait to see! Thank you for getting me something Chii."

Chii walked over to him, still holding the item behind her back, and looked at him. "Can I give it to you now?"

"Of course you can!" he said, which resulted in Chii smiling brightly, and quickly pulling out the item from behind her back, flashing a magazine in Hideki's face with a cheery "Merry Christmas, Hideki!"……. Which resulted in him flying back 3 feet and collapsing on the floor with a heavy nosebleed.

Chii gave him an innocently confused expression, looking at his unconscious form on the ground. "Does Hideki not like the Okazu Chii bought for him?"

* * *

THE END

Merry Christmas, everyone! And Happy Holidays!

-Okazu: "What one thinks of , or uses to masturbate. (In this case, a Porno Mag)"


End file.
